Model reference follow-up control using mechanical inertia has been proposed as the speed control of a motor which drives an elevator. In this model reference follow-up control, acceleration torque components produced during the acceleration and deceleration of an elevator are compensated for in a feedforward manner (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).